Amnesia
by Silent516
Summary: Silent, a confused mutant who suffered from amnesia is recovering and attempting to make something of his suckish life. Summary may be misleading.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear them. Out there, on the other side of the one way glass, they were talking. "What's with his breathe? It looks like he's freezing." Someone said. Sure enough, I could see my own breathe. The metal table I was strapped down to felt warm, even though my clothes.  
"I think it's an instinct. Whenever he feels scared or nervous, he lowers his body temperature somehow." Someone else out there said. How did they know this stuff? I tried sitting up, forgetting that I was strapped down. I heard a buzz and a voice came through a speaker above the one way glass.  
"Try not to hurt yourself, please." the voice said. You know those people who's voices just naturally aggrivate you and make you want to bash there face in? Well this guy had one of those voices. I yanked up on the restraints around my wrists. Soon someone with a white coat came in with a needle. I willed the metal table to weaken, and yanked my arms free from it, still with the restraints around my wrist. The white coat stepped back as I stood up to my full height, a few inches taller then him.  
I punched in the stomach, and brought my knee up as he doubled over, breaking his nose. He screamed and fell to the ground. I stepped around him, heading for the open door. The white coat jammed the needle into my leg, and I turned around, kicked him in the face, and pulled the needle out of my leg. I walked out the door, and was greeted by another white coat, this one pointing a gun at my head.  
"Hands up and kneel down." he said. And then I blacked out.  
The next thing I knew, I woke up in what looked like a hospital room. I looked around the room and saw several people sitting in chairs. One was a 17 year-old-looking black haired girl who looked the most worried, and she was in a chair next to my bed. Then there was a blonde girl sitting in a chair along the back wall. She was next to two boys, both with long brown hair. They looked like twins except there hair was flipped in different directions, to make it more obvious who was who.  
The girl next to me noticed I was awake and called the others over, yelling that I was awake. "Silent?" She said, as if she wasn't sure I was acctually awake. I think she saw my confused face because the next thing she asked was "What's wrong? Did you forget again?"  
"Who are you?" I asked. She sighed, looking frustrated.  
"My name is Audrey. I'm your . . . friend. You won't remember me for a little while, but so now is probably the best time to explain things. You have some sort of disability that, every once in a while makes you black out and forget almost everything." The girl said. By then the others had notice I was awake and had come over.  
"This is Quinn, and these are my brothers, Danny and Kyle." She said, point to each one of them. They all said some stuff, but I kind ignored it. I looked around the room until I decided to leave. I pulled some thing out of my arm, stood up and walked out. The others followed me of course, but I told them I need some time. They waited there until I came back and asked them where I was. They laughed and I grinned. It all felt familiar and like I was right where I was suppose to be, but at the same time I was scared, afraid I was hanging out with people I'd just met and had possibly wiped my memory.  
Danny and Kyle led me down a short hallway which ended at a metal door. There was a desk with a receptionist to the right and a waitroom with several chairs. Kyle signed me out and they led me through the metal door and to an elevator. Dannt pressed the button to call the elevator.  
"That was the school's hospital. We're taking you to our dorm room. You share a room with us." Kyle said, seeing the curious look on my face. The doors opened to the elevator and we stepped in. Danny pressed the 8 button. There were 28 levels, the first 4 labeled with subscripts what they were. The doors closed and we waited. We got to 6 and then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. A red headed girl, about 17-years-old stepped in.  
"Oh my god, Silent, you're back! Oh wait, did he just get out?" She said the second part looking at Kyle and Danny. "Yeah, we're taking him up to our room. Silent this is Sarah." Kyle said. Sarah went with us up to the 8th floor and followed us all the way to our room, number 516.  
It was big, really big. The room right infront of the door was a living room with a couch and a 48 inch TV. There was a coffee table infront of the couch that was covered in paper plates with leftover pizza and such. A room to the left had a set of bunk beds, a queen sized bed, and 2 dressers. It had a bathroom attached to the left side. A sliding glass door to the right of the door led to a blacony overlooking a large city. A room to the left was a small kitchen/dinning room. It had a microwave, a toaster, a stove, an oven, several white cabinates, and several drawers underneath the counter tops. The only problem I had with the place was the fact that everything was white, but other then that it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Fake. Fake, it was all fake. The Whitecoats were testing if they had finally fixed my amnesia. They stuffed a fake memory into my head and were trying to get me to remember it. It had finally worked. And now they were going to give me my real memories back. They had me strapped to a metal table (As usual) and then set to work fiddling with tools before they started the procedure. They inserted a something like a spike into the back of my neck, into my spinal cord. And then I screamed, and screamed, until I passed out from lack of air.

I woke up with a massive headache and way to much to think about. I remembered everything. I'll start at the beginning. I was around 7 at the time, and stuck in a crate. Someone had opened all the crates somehow. Every other mutant that could move still scrambled out of their cages and ran. I waited a second, for things to clear, then I crawled out of my crate. I stood, looked around, and then ran, not knowing where I was going. I followed everyone else until I slipped, and hit my head on the ground, it hurt, and I couldn't move. I watched as people stepped around me, and kept running. A few people stepped on me, and I knew at least one of the ribs had broken under the weight of all the mutant freaks.  
I passed out soon after, and woke up back in a crate. All the other crates in the room were empty. I was the only one who hadn't made it out. And that's when I had started forgetting stuff. Like my friends (The ones who abandoned me when everyone escaped), Shadow, Lux, Leo, Ian, Memory, Kayle, Cobalt, and Ember. I'm actually glad I forgot about them, because I would've been stuck there in that crate blaming them for it the whole time. But ever since I fell, the Whitecoats had been trying to fix my amnesia.  
And now that they did, they want me to go and find my old friends. They were going to let me go, after training me enough to survive on my own, so I could find them, and bring them back. I wasn't sure if I really would though. But no matter what I decide to do, I knew was going to find them. So they can see what they put me through by abandoning me. I was going to show them all the scars from everything the Whitecoats did to me. They were going to have the images of those scars burnt into the back of there eyelids.

**Sorry for it being so freaking short. I haven't written in awhile because I just moved haven't had time to type at all because my new house is really old. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Whitecoats let me go with a squad of 10 Erasers, a tracking device that was tracking all the members of Shadow's flock, a backpack full of supplies, and a M9 Hand gun. It felt good walking out those doors, the ones I should have passed through 9 years ago, but hadn't because of that one damn trip. Since the Erasers had no wings, there were 2 black Hummers. I sat in the back of the front car. It was pretty quiet, because all the Erasers knew I hated them, and I knew they all hated me.  
I sat there akwardly, with Erasers on both sides of me, and looked at my tracking device. It showed we were only 16 miles away from where they were. They had been there for 2 years, in a pretty old house on a cliff. I was almost shaking, anxious to get revenge on the ones who had trapped me in that damned school 9 years long then I should've been.  
I had it all planned out. We were going to stop 2 miles away from the house, from there. We would ditch the hummers, the Erasers would split into two groups of five and go around to the left and right of the house. I would go up to the front door and knock on the door. While Shadow and her Flock marveled at the fact that I had survived 9 years more in the school, the Erasers would break in through the windows and trap them. That is, if I didn't decide to forgive them and help take down the Erasers. But that's beside the point.  
As according to plan, we unload from the hummers, and split up. After 30 minutes of walking/running, I was there at the door. My hand hovered 3 inches from the door, curled into a fist. I took a deep breathe, and then knocked 3 times. After several moments, and few bumps from inside the house, the door opened up. Shadow was there, with Lux, Ember, Memory, Ian, and a few others I didn't recognize.  
"Uh. . . Hi?" Shadow said, a confused look on her face. She didn't remember me. I stopped breathing. What the hell should I say? That I'm the guy she abandoned to be tortured 9 years ago?  
"Uh. . . Hey." I said, quietly. Ian whispered something into her ear. Her eyes opened wide in recognition.  
"Silent? Is that you?" Ember asked, in a confused tone. I nodded, and she gasped. Someone pushed through the small crowd of people at the door. It was Cobalt. We glared at each other until he rushed forward. He wrapped me into a hug. By the way, Cobalt is my brother. I stood with my arms at my side as he hugged me. After a few second he let go and stepped back. I gave him and everyone of them the hardest glare I ever had given anyone.  
"What's wrong?" Cobalt said, breaking the silence that devolped as I glared at them.  
"You think I forgot that you abandoned me?" I asked, and then cracked a half smile that disappeared a split second later as I realized that I acctually had forgotten.  
"You think we meant to leave you behind? You were next to me almost the whole time. We were at the door when you fell. I tried turning around to help you but people were shoving out the door. Then the Erasers came and started mowing people down! I would've helped you if I could have." Cobalt said, his voice raising with each word. I looked down, ashamed that I had blamed them this whole time, but I hadn't quite forgiven them yet. That was when I decided I wouldn't take them back to the school.  
"So how did you get out then? Was there another jailbreak?" Shadow asked, standing behind Cobalt, hold some guy's hand. Then I realized that the Erasers were about to breach the house. I dropped my backpack in a rush, opened it up, grabbed the hand gun and ran to left side of the old two story blue house. I gripped the gun with two hands. I heard Shadow, Cobalt, Lux, Ember, Ian, and the others shouting, asking what I was doing. I heard footsteps behind me as I rounded the corner of the house and took aim at the Erasers at the side of the building. Shadow gasped as she rounded the corner, just as I shot the first Erasers.  
Then I shot the second Eraser in the head. And then the third. By then all the others were behind me. I shot the fourth and fifth Erasers twice each, because they were the ones who had guarded my crate, and tortured me everyday when they took me for tests and experiments. I ran back to my backpack, grabbed a new magazine for my gun, and reloaded. The other 5 Erasers had rounded the corner by then, wondering what the shooting had been. I shot each and everyone one of them in the eye. Getting revenge on Erasers was nice. Fun almost. But I knew I was killing people who had once been normal children.  
"That is how." I said in reponse to Shadow's earlier question. "They were going to have me help kidnap you all. And for your information, I almost did."


	4. Chapter 4

Almost as soon as I made that last comment everyone was yelling questions at me. Well, almost everyone, Shadow, Cobalt, and a few others, seemingly the oldest. What they were doing, I have no idea. I sighed, ignoring all the questions, and pushed my way to my back. I just now realized how many people live inside that house.  
As soon as I got my backpack, I went around the house and jumped off the cliff. I whipped out my black wings. At the bottom my wings were a bit lighter, more like grey, and had white speckles. At the top they were the purest black I've ever seen. My wing were about 16 ft long. I flew near the cliff face, staring at the small stream below.  
After about 20 minutes of flying, I noticed someone flying behind me. He/ she was catching up to me fast. I waited until he/she was just 20 ft behind me, and then stopped suddenly. He/she flew 50 ft past me, and I dived down, aiming for the stream, and then turned to the left just before landing in it. He/she dove into the stream instead of avoiding it like I had. And as soon as I saw my pursuer's face, my jaw dropped, and then I started laughing. It was Shadow.  
I don't know why she was chasing me, or why I found it so funny when her head came up from underneath the water. I think I started laughing because of the way she was glaring at me. It was the most serious "I'm going to kill you" glare I'd ever seen, but it wasn't scary.  
"What the fuck?! You just escaped from the School, saved all of us, and then flew away. Why?!" Shadow half said half yelled.  
"I don't know. Your friends were bugging me, so I decided to go for a fly. And then you started chasing me and I thought it was someone from the School, so I started trying to get away from you. Sorry." I said, and by now I had stopped laughing.  
"It's okay. There are a lot of people at the house, and I know they can be annoying, but there nice, you just gotta get to know them." She said, sighing. It was cold by this time of year, I think it was the end of November, so she started shivering.  
"You should get back to your house." I said, turning to start walking along the cliff, away from the house. I'd barely gotten 30 ft away when I heard a yell. I turned around.  
"Hey! Where are you going?! The house is the other way!" Shadow yelled at me, looking disappointed, because she knew I knew where the house was, and I didn't want to go back.  
"That's why I'm going this way!" I yelled back, and then turned and resumed walking.  
"You can't go by yourself! The school will catch you! They'll take you back and continue experiment on you! You really want that?!" She yelled. But I knew she didn't really care about me, and that she just cared that Cobalt would blame himself if I got caught again. And I don't know why, but I turned around and started walking back. As soon as I was next to her, Shadow started walking with me. By now, she was really shivering. And I know it's cliche, but I took off my hoodie, and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
After 20 minutes of walking, Shadow said something about flying instead of walking, so we pulled out our wings and started flying. Shadow's wing were a dark brown, and about 14 ft long. As soon as we got back, Cobalt started asking were I'd gone, and what happened, and why the hell there were 10 dead Erasers around the house, but I ignored his questions like I did to the many other who asked me questions.  
Instead of answering his questions, I asked where I could get some sleep, because I was honestly insanely tired. And so he showed me a room in the basement (Which apparently was where most rooms were) that had white walls, a mattress on the floor, a dresser in the corner, and a small nightstand next to the bed. I laid down on the mattress, thought about the next day, and then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up pretty late, but when I woke up, after being awake for 5 minutes, I actually felt less tired then the night before, unlike the many nights at the school when I woke up even more tired then before. It was about 11:30 A.M. and almost everyone was awake. I noticed a few people from the day before weren't up yet, and also Shadow. I wandered around the house, looking for Cobalt. He usually got up early, unlike me.  
After aimlessly wandering for 10-15 minutes, Shadow woke up and walked up the creaky stair from the basement.  
"Hey. . .Wait a minute, Silent?" She said, as if she had amnesia and couldn't remember yesterday.  
"Did you actually forget all of yesterday?" I asked, my voice coarse from it's lack of use.  
"Oh yeah. Well how was-" Shadow got cut off mid-sentence by a loud thumping outside. Shadow rushed to the nearest window and peaked out. "There are so many Erasers out there that anyone downstairs is gonna have a hard time sleeping!" She exclaimed, as she turned back to me.  
"Who the fuck is in charge in this house?" I asked, panicking. Someone should always be on watch for Erasers! Who doesn't know that?! It's all there fault I was stuck in the school 9 years longer than I needed to be, and know that I finally got out, they were just going to bring me back. At least, that's what they thought. I wasn't going back without a fight.  
"The oldest ones in the house are." She said. I sighed. That was a rhetorical question.  
"Damn it." I mumbled. The Erasers had completely surrounded the house. I collapsed to my knees, folded my hands, and then knelt completely still, until Shadow nudged me with her foot.  
"Are you praying, Silent?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then what are you doing?"  
"Thinking." I said. Thinking of a way to get out of here, or at least distract the Erasers. "Who's the best pyromaniac in this house?"  
"Ember or I. We liked burning things. Once we burnt Cobalt's eyebrows off because he was being an asshole for some reason." She said.  
"Get Ember, and think of the fastest way to torch this place, then get everyone into the basement. Make sure you can start the fire from the basement." I said. I ran upstairs to compare the floor of the upstairs to the floor of the downstairs. The floor were the same. Oh yeah, I'm a genius.

******Anyone wanna guess what he's gonna do? Mwahahahaha I doubt anyone will!**


	6. Chapter 6

"If you want to live, find me a carpet knife and a crowbar right now. I'll be upstairs." I said, grabbing the arm of the first person I saw. It was Lux. She looked into my eyes, then nodded and ran of, hopefully getting what I needed. Lux was back about five minutes later with the carpet knife and crowbar. I used the carpet knife to cut out part of the carpet, then rip it up.  
I grabbed the crowbar and violently ripped up several floor boards. I told Lux to find me a hammer and nails as I ripped up some more boards. Lux was back soon and I told her to grab some of the boards and carry them downstairs. I help, and within a few minutes I had everything I needed. I put two boards down, about 4 feet a part. Then I laid the other boards on top, going the other direction. I quickly hammered everything together until I had a large square of wood that could cover the staircase to the basement which had a door infront of it. This way, the door to the staircase would just look like a closet.  
I looked around, almost everyone was in the basement, except me, Lux, and Shadow, who was making her way to the basement. I walked down the stairs, with Lux just behind me.  
"Shadow, light it and put that block of wood over the stair case!" I yelled up to Shadow, who was at the top of the steps. I heard the flick of a lighter, and then Shadow closed the closet door, put the block of wood over the staircase, and joined everyone in the basement.  
We wait down there for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes. We could here the shouting above us from the Erasers. We heard the flames burning above us, with things exploding in the kitchen. At one point we heard what sounded like a bomb, and several howls from Erasers. A second later Shadow highfived Ember whispering something about something working.  
Soon the noise was dieing down, and we heard Erasers searching the house. Everyone held there breathe when an Eraser opened the door to the "closet" looked around, then left a second later. We still heard flames up above, and soon a loud crash made me jump. The upper floor had collapsed, we found out later. After the crash, people made there way away from the staircase and into the rooms, hoping to be a little less cramped.  
Some people fell asleep on beds, others on the floor. No one dared to check upstairs to see if the Erasers left. After almost 24 hours in the basement, I was dieing to get out, so I silently climbed the stairs, and lifted up the block of wood. There was no door, no ceiling, no upstairs, nothing was left. The fire burnt everything. Around me was a flat plain off dirt. Not only the house, but the grass and the trees had burnt.  
I signaled for the others to come up, and they did. Some gasped, some had shocked expressions, others looked like they were gonna cry. It was a gruesome scene, with the remants of the home, the bodies of the Erasers I had killed burnt, and the still burning trees a few yards away.  
"I believe that's twice now I've saved your sorry asses from the school already. Would anyone like to thank me?" I said, cracking a half smile. I heard a few dry, humorless laughs.  
"How about we get out of here and get away from the school before they send even more Erasers?" Shadow asked. Some people mumbled agreements, some nodded, some just sat there, staring into space.


	7. Chapter 7

We ran and we walked, we flew and we glided, barely sleeping, rarely ever eating. We had no food, no home, and no time to rest. When things were bad, I'd go with my gun, and hunter for whatever I could, and we'd sleep in trees, nearly freezing to death in the cold winter nights. All the while, I would stay as far from the others as possible, eating away from the others, sleeping at least 50 feet away, and saying usually less then 10 words everyday.  
It sucked, no question. But we made decent progress. A month after we started running, we were in Minnisota, about to head into Canada. And then everything got much, much worse. Erasers ambushed us in a forest. Nearly three dozen Erasers came pouring in around us as we were eating. We fought until all the Erasers were dead, but we still lost several people. No one I'd known before hand died (At least, that's what I thought), but it was still sad, watching everyone crying, clutching the bodies of their friends.  
Friends. I don't think I've ever had any actual friends. Unless you counted Shadow, before the breakout. Anyway, no one came out of the ambush unscathed. I had broken a wing trying to fly away through the dense foliage of the forest we'd been in, and then I broken my arm. Just below my elbow, an Eraser swung at me so hard that when I blocked his punch, it still fractured my arm.  
The scene was gruesome, dead Erasers scattered around, snow that was red from blood, people bloodied and crying, and me, covered in blood from the Erasers I fought, leaning against a tree watching. All I wanted to do was get out of there, find some safe place and rest until I was all healed, and then I'd be able to watch this . . . Flock, and take care of them. I wanted to make something of myself, make some friends. Maybe even get a full eight hours of sleep someday.  
"We need to go! Everyone get anything useful and then we're leaving!" Shadow yelled, her voice coarse, her eyes glazed over, staring at a body a few feet away from her. I followed her gaze, and what I saw made me hate the School more then ever before, and I vowed to kill every Eraser I could. It was Cobalt's body on the ground, his stomach torn to shreds.  
I brought my hand to my face, and gasped. And then I pushed off the tree I'd been leaning against, and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I was sure I see Erasers eventually. And when I did, I was gonna kill them. I heard some shouts, probably from Shadow, and then I heard footsteps behind me. The others were following me.  
Hey, the more the merrier. And the easier it is to brutally murder all Erasers we saw. Cruel, but the Erasers deserved it, even if it wasn't their choice to become Erasers. They still didn't have to listen to whatever the whitecoats told them to do.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked for about 8-9 days, until we found a small city, near the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded in woods, and had about 6 thousand people. We found our way to a hotel, and we attempted to get some rooms, when we realized we had no money.  
We were walking out the door when someone grabbed my arm, slipped something into my pocket, and then turned and ran for the door. I stood in a daze until Shadow nudged me. I checked my pocket and there was a credit card. We went back to the front desk. I was about to get us 4 rooms, but then the lady at the front desk decided to be a pest.  
"Why are you all covered in blood?" She asked.  
"It's make up. We're suppose to be zombies. You'll be seeing more people like us. It's a game that gonna be going on around the city at night for the rest of the week." I said, looking right into her eyes, giving no hint that I was lying. She shrugged and got us our rooms and several key cards. As we walked, several people called the beds, but no one ever thought about the shower. As soon as we divided into our rooms, I called the shower. I set my backpack on a chair in the corner, then I found a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black hoodie, then hopped into the shower, eager to get all the dry blood off my skin, and to wear a clean set of clothes.  
After a long, hot shower, I dried off, pulled on my jeans and T-shirt, then slipped my arms into my hoodie. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Leo and Ian, the twins, were fighting over who got to use the bathroom first. Eventually, Ian just ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Leo cussing as he sat on the bed. I stood awkwardly near the door. Several guys I didn't know were looking at me.  
"Need something?" I asked, making eye contact with one of the guys.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Silent."  
"How did you know Cobalt?" I suddenly had a deep interest in the floor.  
"He was my brother."  
"Oh, sorry. He never told us about you. Sorry for your loss." My eyes narrowed and I looked up, into the kid's eyes.  
"I didn't even remember for over half my life. He left me at the School after I fell and hit my head. That fall gave me amnesia, and everyday I was at the School, they were experimenting on me, trying to fix my amnesia. In no way was he a loss to me." I said, glaring at the kid. I noticed he and the others he was sitting with were only about 11 or 12.  
"Well he was a loss to us. He was our leader, he took care of us. He was our savior at times." I sighed.  
"Then I'll try my best to cover for him" I mumbled. "What's your name?"  
"Danny," He said, then pointed to the kid next to him, "And this is Kyle."

**Thanks to MGAvenger for reviewing, and I know I need to be more descriptive, and I've been trying to make my chapters longer.**


End file.
